


the place we’re going to is sure to be happy

by dykedreams



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedreams/pseuds/dykedreams
Summary: Misaki and Kokoro shorts based on their area conversations.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Kudos: 32





	1. Dinner

As soon as Misaki set foot outside the classroom, a familiar voice called her from the hallway.

"Misaki!" Kokoro waved her hands while she rushed toward her friend, bumping a few girls as she passed through. "Misaki!" She repeated a little louder. "Are you going home now?"

Misaki stared at her. "Yeah, that's right." 

"Let's have dinner together!" Kokoro said, taking Misaki by surprise. "I'm really hungry!" She tilted her head, showing off her trademarked smile. 

Misaki stopped for a second and thought about it. It's not like she wasn't hungry... but she still had homework to finish. "Sorry, I've got other things to do." She said and when she turned around, Kokoro followed. Misaki wasn't really surprised. 

Kokoro hummed. "I feel like pasta." She beamed. "Let's have Italian!" 

In on one ear and out in the other, she thought. Kokoro's inability to take no for an answer almost bothered Misaki. But it wouldn't hurt anyone to go eat with her friend. 

"Italian sounds fine." she finally agreed.

Misaki took her phone out of her backpack and told her siblings she'd be home late. When she finished, Kokoro grabbed her arm and led her outside the school. She only noticed she was the only one with Kokoro when they were going through the front doors. "Kokoro, what about the others?" Misaki asked. If they turned around they still had time to look for Kanon and Hagumi at least. 

"The others?" Kokoro tilted her head. Then she shook her head. "Misaki, it's just us!" She giggled. 

"Ah." Misaki slowly nodded. They're probably all busy right now, she supposed. 

One of the suits opened a door for them, and Misaki and Kokoro got in. The former looked outside, and noticed a couple of students staring at the limousine with shock and maybe awe? She couldn't really tell. The past few weeks, Misaki realized she was becoming desensitized to students grouping to look at the Tsurumaki limousine. At first the limousine felt like too much as if she were showing off. Now, it was just a Kokoro thing. And she couldn't really be mad at Kokoro for growing up wealthy. She continued to look through the window as the car started. 

Misaki wondered if Kokoro had ever been on a taxi. 

....Knowing Kokoro, she probably had a whole brand of taxi services under her name.

"Misaki." Kokoro poked her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. "What are you thinking about? You're making that weird face."

"Ah, I was just... Wait, weird face?" Misaki asked looking back at Kokoro.

"Yes! The one that's like..." Kokoro placed her fingers on the corners of her own mouth and pulled them to the sides, if it wasn't for the slight curve on the corners, it would be a straight line. "The one that's not a smile at all!" 

"Do I do that often?" She asked and Kokoro nodded with wide eyes. "It's just my thinking face" It felt like a stupid answer, but Kokoro didn't care about stupid.

"Oh! Are you thinking about pasta?" She asked excitedly. 

"Not really." 

"I am! I'm so hungry right now, I could eat a whole elephant." 

"Don't say that out loud." Misaki said, half serious. "Knowing the suits, they would bring you a whole elephant." 

"A whole elephant?" Kokoro gasped, as if she were having an epiphany. "Do you think we could make a show with animals in it? Then they could bring me the whole elephant!"

"Wait, wait, wait. " Her eyes widened, as she realized she had inspired another crazy idea again. One of the suits slowly turned to listen to Kokoro and starting taking notes on a glittery notepad. "We really-" Kokoro's cheery voice interrupted her.

"We'll have a giraffe, and a dolphin, and a tiger and a ring on fire!" She announced, as she stood up, holding her arms up with shining eyes. One of the suits asked her to sit down. Misaki stood up as well, shaking her head at the notepad-holding suited lady.

"We can't have animals on stage, Kokoro." She explained, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders, sitting her back on the car seat. "That's illegal. And I've told you the ring on fire is really dangerous." Misaki sat down next to her and crossed her arms. 

"Aw...." Kokoro finally seemed to give up the idea, and Misaki sighed in relief. "Wait! What about Michelle?" Kokoro asked. 

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, and the blonde continued. "You could ask her to bring some of her animal friends over!" 

"I guess?" Misaki shrugged, an idea forming on her mind. "You might be onto something." 

"Yeah!" Kokoro said, joyfully, "We'll write a new song too!"

"Sure. I'll bring it up next rehearsal, to check what everyone else thinks."

"They'll love it!" Kokoro nodded back and the rest of the ride was uneventful.


	2. New flyers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suits should have names. Also I didn't really beta read this one, sorry

One Saturday morning in the Tsurumaki mansion, Kokoro was balancing herself on top of her favorite unicycle, concentrated on playing "Orchestra of Smiles" on the shiny trumpet in her hand. Her main goal is to do this exact thing on a performance one day, so she practices every week to master the skill. As she plays it for a third time, a knock on the door stops her. She puts the trumpet aside, moving back and forth on her unicycle. One of the suits steps in, holding a suitcase.

"Kokoro-san. They are ready." She says, raising the suitcase. 

"They are?" Kokoro jumps out of the unicycle and rushes over to the door. The suited woman hands her the suitcase and gives her a firm nod. Without another word, she exits the room. 

"Thank you!" She yells after her as she opens the suitcase. A couple of glossy, vibrant flyers fall out. Kokoro takes one and smiles. The flyers are colorful and dashing. Kokoro perfectly remembers the day the band went to take the picture. After a particularly fun rehearsal, they were taken by the suits to a bland looking office. 

At first, it was boring until they entered a white room where they were given new clothes and were told to pose as a group and then to pose individually. Hagumi found a couple of cute clips and bows she clipped in her hair. Kanon struggled to find a pose she felt comfortable with and Kaoru simply improvised. At some point, Michelle had to leave, since the camera flashes were making her giant bear eyes sensitive. As soon as she left Misaki entered the room looking disheveled and was told to pose as well. She said no but after being convinced by the suits, she did a couple of simple poses, without smiling. 

At the moment it almost upset Kokoro so she started trying to make Misaki smile, making silly faces at her behind the back of the cameramen. That resulted in a single picture of her smiling. The time ran out afterward plus everyone was pretty tired from the photoshoot. 

Kokoro wonders if the picture was saved. She continues to look at the flyers, noticing a few different ones with varied solo pictures. But there's no Misaki until the very bottom of the pile, where there's a couple of copies where they put her beside a very funny looking Kaoru.

Misaki looks pretty and unusually happy in the picture. Kokoro wishes she could be that smiley every day. It takes her a while to notice there's no Michelle on those flyers. Why can't they just put the whole group?

She puts the flyers back in the suitcase, takes it and goes out the door, humming merrily. 

\----------

A few hours later, a fourth of Hello Happy World sits down in the café outside CiRCLE, waiting for Kanon to arrive. 

"You look very handsome in this picture, Kaoru-kun!" Hagumi points at one of the pictures of her winking at the camera. 

Kaoru chuckles and shakes her head dramatically. "Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder." She answers, hand on top of her heart.

Kokoro tilts her head. "Hm? What does that mean?"

The three of them look at each other, then Hagumi claps her hands in surprise. "Does it mean I have pretty eyes?" 

Kokoro hums and stands closer to Hagumi, checking out her eyes. "I don't see why not!" She sits back down, and turns to Misaki, who looks distracted. "Misaki, what do you think?

Misaki doesn't answer. Instead she picks up one of the flyers. "Ah..." There's some surprise and confusion in her tone.

"Hm, is there something wrong?" Kokoro leans in to see the poster. The blonde sees the picture of the whole group plus Misaki smiling. It almost compensates the lack of a pink bear. Kaoru and Hagumi lean in as well.

"I'm in it." She frowns. 

Hagumi picks an identical one from the piles of flyers. "Woah! It's Mii-kun!" She grabs a different flyer. "If it had Michelle, it'd be the perfect poster!" 

"Truly, a tragedy," Kaoru sighs as she picks up a Michelle-less copy as well. "if only Michelle had stayed longer we would have the perfect group picture. Her presence is so beautiful yet... fleeting."

"... I guess." Misaki stares at them and then sighs. "It's just unusual to see myself on something like this."

"It's nice to see you smile like that!" Kokoro says sincerely as she sits back down. "You should do it more often!"

Misaki blinks and does smile a little. "Yeah? I guess I could." Kokoro immediately feels accomplished by getting her to smile again. It's a feeling she would love to feel more often.


End file.
